Creer
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Existía una razón muy importante por la cual Draco Malfoy debía volver a creer en Harry Potter. Drarry


**Creer**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Harry negó con la cabeza nuevamente; se encontraba ya un poco exasperado con tanta plática sin sentido a su alrededor. Pero sólo él iba a meterse a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando, sabía, necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

Se puso de pie con agilidad y con un gesto de su mano derecha desestimó a Ron y Hermione en su deseo de seguirlo. No era precisamente a ellos a quienes necesitaba en ese momento, no con aquella mirada que le lanzaban cuando comenzaba por todos los estados de ánimo por los que alguien podría pasar. Del enojo a la tristeza, del llanto a la felicidad y de la frustración a algo que podría definir como su voz interna gritándole un fuerte '¡te lo dije!'.  
Sólo faltaba un vociferador a mitad de la cena para que le quedara más claro.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos que le proporcionaban un domingo en la tarde, cuando todos estaban atrincherados en las salas comunes haciendo las tareas a último minuto, en las afueras del castillo o encerrados en habitaciones con sus parejas.  
Desde hacía ya algún tiempo que Harry no tenía de lo último.

Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar aquellas horas que parecían tan cortas al lado de la persona que quería, aquella a la que él mismo había alejado de sí.

La primera vez que Harry advirtió en lo atractivo que era Draco fue en cuarto año; fue un día de esos donde Ron aún seguía molesto con él por las circunstancias especiales de su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Harry pasaba su tiempo al lado de Neville, lo cual lo llevaba a visitar seguido la orilla del lago y el bosque prohibido.

Ese día escucharon unas risas cerca de donde se encontraban y lograron divisar al rubio y a otro Slytherin: Zabini. Ambos se encontraban metidos en el lago, con los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas, probablemente buscando algún ingrediente que Snape requería.  
Y la razón de su alegría provenía de la estrepitosa caída de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes salían del lago en ese momento, completamente empapados.

Bajo la luz de la mañana y con aquella expresión de felicidad en el rostro, Draco Malfoy lucía mucho más atractivo de lo normal, y Harry quedó irremediablemente atraído por aquel sonido y la risa de lado que tenía en esos momentos.  
No era como si no hubiera ya notado un poco que sus inclinaciones no iban precisamente hacía las mujeres.

Más tarde, con todo lo del torneo y su recuperada amistad con Ron, olvidó automáticamente aquel flechazo.  
Después de todo, era fácil ignorar su atractivo físico cuando abría la boca para maldecir o hacer algún comentario sarcástico, que era lo que el rubio sabía hacer mejor.

Cuando el moreno volvió a observar su alrededor se encontraba en la escalera rumbo la torre de astronomía; un nudo apareció en su garganta cuando notó que sus pies lo habían llevado al lugar donde todo había comenzado. Suspiró una vez y se decidió a subir, necesitaba tranquilidad y estaba seguro que ahí conseguiría un poco de ella.  
Además, era experto en hacerse sentir mal a sí mismo y, aunque no era lo que buscaba, sabía que lo merecía.

Empujó con fuerza la puerta a la torre y el frío aire le dio en el rostro, causándole un escalofrío. Entrecerró los ojos por la sensación y dio un paso al frente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
Entonces notó que alguien más se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Draco —murmuró al notar el singular brillo de aquel cabello rubio.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hasta él, dando media vuelta y mostrándose bastante sorprendido de encontrárselo ahí. Frunció los labios y regresó a su posición anterior, ignorándolo como llevaba haciendo desde que supo lo que Harry había hecho.

El rubio sintió cómo Harry entraba al lugar y frunció el ceño ante eso. Probablemente esa noche tendría que irse antes, porque no creía que fuera buena idea permanecer, de nuevo, cerca de su ex-novio.

—Draco —volvió a decir Harry, ya a un paso de Draco.  
—Buena noche, Potter —murmuró él dando media vuelta y caminando lo más rápido posible hacia la salida sin ser demasiado evidente.

El Slytherin no pudo avanzar demasiado, Harry lo había tomado con fuerza del brazo impidiéndole que escapara. Draco levantó la mirada observándolo con frialdad; a veces olvidaba cómo podía comportarse el Gryffindor, no pensaba o analizaba, simplemente hacía. Y eso era algo que se le había pegado en algunas ocasiones.

—Suéltame, Potter —exclamó con aquel tono de voz que tanto molestaba al moreno, como si arrastrara las palabras—. No tengo ni quiero estar cerca de ti.  
—Draco… —susurró Harry—. Quédate… si quieres… si quieres yo me voy.  
—No tienes que hacer ese acto de buena voluntad, Potter —soltó con furia—. Además no quiero ver cuando _él_ venga por ti.

Supo que había dicho algo inadecuado cuando vio como Harry entrecerraba los ojos y lo tomaba con más fuerza. Esas eran la clase de cosas que más odiaba de la relación que había tenido con Harry Potter; no entendía cómo se le había pegado la imprudencia pero ahí estaba, saliéndole en frases que no debería ni pensar.

El rubio jaló su brazo sin lograr soltarse y bufó cuando notó que seguía siendo más fuerte que él. Draco sabía perfectamente que Harry había logrado mejorar en sus aptitudes físicas en búsqueda de lograr mayor agilidad al momento de la batalla final.  
En aquellos momentos lo había agradecido, sobre todo porque definitivamente le había ayudado en derrotar a Voldemort.

Tembló ante el pensamiento de aquellas interminables horas que había pasado cuando Harry luchó contra ese monstruo y él y algunos de los amigos del Gryffindor se encontraban en la entrada del castillo protegiendo a los demás estudiantes.

—Sabes perfectamente que entre él y yo no existió nada, Draco —murmuró furioso el moreno.  
—Nada excepto una noche de sexo, ¿no? —respondió con frialdad—. Nada excepto que tú estabas tan caliente que olvidaste que tenías un novio, ¿no? —Draco entrecerró los ojos y volvió a jalar su brazo.  
—Las cosas no fueron así…  
—Potter —dijo con un suspiro—. Ya pasamos por esto, tú lo relataste con muchas señas y yo te dije mi punto de vista. Pasará así o no, ya no importa.

Se observaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Draco sintió cómo el agarre del otro se soltaba un poco. Se movió un poco alejándose, dio media vuelta y dio los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta. De pronto, Harry se acercó hasta él y puso ambas manos al lado del cuerpo del rubio, sosteniendo la puerta en su lugar.

—Ya te dije que yo me iba, Draco —murmuró cerca del oído derecho del otro, provocándole cosquillas por el aire que soltó entre sus labios.

Draco dio media vuelta con una ceja levantada y con la pregunta en la mente: '¿entonces, ¿qué esperas para irte?'.

Tarde se dio cuenta que al hacer eso quedaba su rostro tan cerca del moreno, admiro aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba ver cuando hacían el amor y tragó saliva ante los recuerdos; cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sintió cómo Harry se inclinaba hasta él para besarlo.

Cuando los labios de Potter rozaron los suyos soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Seguían sintiéndose exactamente como los recordaba.  
Harry lamió su labio inferior justo como le gustaba y Draco abrió la boca para recibirlo completamente. Levantó las manos por detrás de la espalda del moreno y sintió los brazos del otro rodeándole la cintura para acercarlo hasta él.

Siguió besándolo mientras enredaba sus dedos en aquel eterno cabello despeinado y no se detuvo aún cuando fue arrinconado en la puerta detrás de él.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, lamiendo su clavícula.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos al escuchar la ansiedad con la que contaba Harry, la que sabía sentía él mismo, y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente intentando no preguntarse por qué estaba haciéndolo.  
Las túnicas cayeron rápidamente, Draco retiró la playera con la que iba Harry mientras besaba cada parte de su pecho que lograba destapar. Mordió con fuerza su cuello cuando sintió las manos de Harry meterse dentro de su pantalón y bajarlo con destreza.

Ambos se conocían más de lo que deberían para vivir sin el otro.

Draco gimió cuando Harry entró en él y jaló un poco más fuerte de su cabello; aquella posición, con él volando y sostenido únicamente por los brazos del otro, era similar a la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Después de una discusión en ese mismo lugar.  
Mordió su labio con fuerza cuando las palabras que ya salían con facilidad de entre ellos al final de su relación; de alguna forma cuando se unían de esa forma sentía todo su interior ardiendo y brillando a la vez, y tenía unas enormes ganas de gritarle lo que en realidad sentía.

Harry murmuraba cosas que Draco no quería escuchar, no cuando sabían que era todo una mentira. Enterró las uñas de una de sus manos en el brazo de él y no paró hasta que lo escuchó gemir del dolor. Cuando sintió la mano del Gryffindor rodear su miembro gimió y sabía que era en venganza de su acción anterior.

El orgasmo lo alcanzó antes de notarlo y se rindió en los brazos de Harry, quien lo alcanzó tan solo unas pocas estocadas más tarde.

Permanecieron en la misma posición unos instantes más, descansando en el otro y aspirando el aroma de sudor y sexo que habían conseguido impregnar a aquellas paredes.

—Potter —comenzó a decir Draco, pero no fue necesario terminar de hablar para que Harry lo soltara con cuidado y le permitirá moverse.

Ambos chicos se movieron en silencio para recoger sus ropas y colocárselas. Draco comenzaba a sentir un remordimiento por permitirse estar nuevamente con él.  
Cuando terminó de colocarse la túnica dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry y notó como él lo veía con una esperanza en los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Potter —pronunció antes de abrir la puerta y salir de aquel lugar.

Harry permaneció en su lugar antes de voltear y ver las estrellas unos instantes y después huir de ahí.

&.

—Potter —gruñó Snape cuando atravesó la puerta del aula—. Por su culpa Gryffindor ha perdido 10 puntos.  
—Pero… —comenzó a defenderse, ¡él no tenía la culpa de llegar tarde!  
—Cállese y siéntese —lo interrumpió—. Llegó tarde y es todo lo que me interesa —Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿A dónde va, Potter? —preguntó cuando lo vio acercarse hasta sus amigos—. Le toca sentarse con el joven Malfoy, desgraciadamente para él. A ver si así aprende algo.  
—Pero…  
—Potter, no me haga enojar y siéntese ya.

El Gryffindor caminó hasta donde se encontraba Draco, quien observaba al frente del aula con una expresión ausente. Si Harry no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que le importaba poco el hecho de tener que trabajar con él, pero movía con insistencia los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su pierna.

—Hola, Draco —susurró al tomar asiento a su lado.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza en señal de que lo había oído y después apuntó un par de cosas que Snape decía, ignorándolo.  
Harry bufó y se volteó al frente.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella ocasión en que se habían encontrado en la torre de astronomía y todas las ocasiones en que había intentado acercarse hasta él para poder hablar Draco le soltaba alguna pulla de las que solía lanzarle antes de que todo pasara y después de burlarse un rato de él, junto con el resto de los Slytherin, seguía su camino sin mirar atrás.

Intentó poner atención sobre qué se supone que hacían pero simplemente no podía, no cuando Draco volvía a estar tan cerca. Cuando podía tocarlo.

—Potter —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.  
—Soy Harry —murmuró volteando a verlo de frente. El rubio frunció el ceño.  
—Potter —repitió—. Mueve tu culo y ve por los ingredientes, yo haré unos cálculos para la poción.

Harry se levantó del asiento gruñendo entre dientes lo que su culo podía hacer y le gustaba más pero se calló al acercarse a Hermione y Ron.  
Aquellos le enviaron una mirada extraña que ignoró con facilidad.

Trabajaron el resto del tiempo en silencio. Un par de ocasiones se habían rozado cuando Harry le pasaba algún ingrediente a Draco, pero el rubio no había levantado la mirada.

—Potter, a las siete en la biblioteca y no faltes —dijo el Slytherin de pronto.  
—¿Es una cita? —preguntó inocentemente, sin tener idea de qué hablaba.  
—No, no seas idiota —soltó frunciendo los labios—. Es para hacer el trabajo escrito de la poción. Si para la tarde seguirás igual de distraído mejor ni te aparezcas, no pienso cargar contigo.

Harry parpadeo mientras lo veía irse por el pasillo.  
Bueno, las cosas pudieron haber ido peor.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca aquella tarde se asombró de ver a Harry ya sentado en una mesa. Tomó aire y se acercó hasta él.

—Harry —exclamó antes de pensarlo y levantó su mano izquierda para taparse la boca.  
—Sí, soy Harry —dijo el otro con una sonrisa, provocando que Draco lo viera con furia.  
—Se me salió, no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro —afirmó tomando asiento.

Harry asintió y comenzaron con la tarea que tenían que hacer sin volver a mencionar nada sobre ese tema ni hacer caso a las miradas que los demás les lanzaban.  
Después de todo, todos sabían que aquella relación había terminado, aunque pocos sabían el porqué.

—Draco —susurró cuando lo veía levantarse. El rubio dirigió su mirada plateada hacía él—. ¿Vas a quedarte en vacaciones?  
—Se supone que sí —respondió mientras alisaba su túnica—. Es el último año, quisiera pasarlo aquí.

El moreno asintió y se puso de pie.

—¿Podrías pasar un día de esos conmigo?  
—¿Para follar? —preguntó sarcástico—. Porque para eso podrías conseguir a otro, te diría que el mismo pero ya no está en Hogwarts.  
—Draco… —murmuró Harry—. Por favor… ¿siempre me lo vas a recordar?

El Slytherin clavó su fría mirada en Harry y dio un paso hacía enfrente, enfrentándolo.

—Piénsalo claramente, _Harry_ —soltó como si maldijera el nombre—. ¿Qué habrías sentido tú si me hubieras encontrado a mí con él o cualquier otro en la sala de los menesteres y follando libremente?

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza imaginando la escena. Visualizando a Draco haciendo el amor con un chico sin rostro y el dolor que sentiría al verlos.

—¿Ahora entiendes, verdad? —preguntó con rabia.

El moreno asintió una vez para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

Draco suspiró, no era bueno acercarse tanto a Harry. Su cuerpo parecía querer olvidar aquello y enredarse en el otro.  
Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para notar todas las miradas sobre él y salió caminando de aquella forma que sólo los Malfoy tenían, con la mirada altiva.

&.

Después de aquella ocasión tuvieron que seguir trabajando juntos durante la clase de Snape, cosa que el profesor detestaba porque no se decidía en qué tan patético era aquel par y tenía ganas de lanzarse un _Aveda Kedavra_ cada vez que tenía que acercarse a ellos.

Hermione y Ron veían preocupados a su mejor amigo porque andaba taciturno y triste, vagabundeando por los pasillos del castillo. Sabían la razón por la que se encontraba así pero ella había decidido, desde que habían comenzado Malfoy y Harry aquella relación, que no iban a meterse. La única ocasión en que había expresado su opinión había sido cuando Harry había sido descubierto por el Slytherin con alguien más.  
Y lo había regañado hasta que se había quedado afónica.

—Harry —comenzó Hermione—. ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarlo?

El moreno levantó la mirada y sonrío melancólicamente.

—Suena fácil de hacer, ¿no? —comenzó con tristeza—. Pero no lo es, Hermione. No puedo.

La chica volteó a ver a su novio incitándolo a decir algo, cualquier cosa. Razonable, de preferencia.

—¿Por qué no le vuelves a pedir perdón, Harry? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Él también se ve triste, como… como tú.  
—No tiene caso, ya me lo ha dejado claro.  
—No pierdes nada por intentarlo una vez más, ¿no? Quién sabe, tal vez haya cambiado de opinión… o visto las cosas de otra forma.

Harry negó con la cabeza y después se disculpó, saliendo por la entrada de la casa de Gryffindor cabizbajo.

—Bueno, lo intentamos —dijo Ron.  
—Pensé que ibas a decir una tontería —murmuró Hermione.  
—¿Tan poca fe me tienes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Lo dije en serio, ¿no has notado cómo ve el hurón a Harry últimamente? Parece que lo extraña. Quién sabe, tal vez piensa que ya fue suficiente para los dos, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró y deseo que sí, así fuera.

Harry caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin destino alguno. Nuevamente, notó tarde, se encontró con las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta la torre de astronomía.  
Gruñó para sí mismo regañándose por el hecho de llegar siempre ahí, por lastimarse más.

Por haberlo lastimado a él.  
La verdad era que no podía explicarse cómo había logrado enredarse con alguien más cuando amaba a Draco, pero aquel día había caído tan bajo como ninguno.

Subió en silencio con la intención de despedirse del lugar, de Draco. No lograba nada deseando acercarse nuevamente a él si no lograría nada, ¿cierto? Sólo le causaba molestias, más de las que ya había logrado causarle.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y cerró los ojos recargándose en la pared. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que escuchó claramente la puerta abrirse y los pasos del rubio hasta él, haciendo poco ruido cómo sólo él podía con aquel suelo y paredes rodeándolos.

Escuchó el carraspeo con el que anunciaba su llegada y por un momento se negó a abrir los ojos para continuar con sus recuerdos, cuando Draco se inclinaba hasta él y lo besaba de aquella forma que lo volvía loco.  
Antes de continuar por aquel lado los abrió y se sorprendió de realmente encontrarse al rubio parado frente a él, quien lo observaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Draco —murmuró antes de pensarlo.

Se observaron a los ojos unos instantes y entonces Harry se puso de pie tan deprisa que se mareo un poco por el cambio repentino de su entorno.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeo—. Ya me voy —murmuró—. Me iré —aclaró sin levantar la mirada del suelo—. Y ya no te molestaré más, lo juro.

Draco vio todo el despliegue de nerviosismo del Gryffindor y suspiró lentamente.

—Nunca te pedí que te fueras, ¿sabes? —exclamó mientras caminaba hasta acercarse a él y ver el horizonte—. Si te quieres quedar, puedes hacerlo.

Harry levantó la mirada y la posó en el perfil del otro, ansiando tocarlo por última vez.

—¿No crees que ya sufrimos mucho, Draco? —soltó de pronto. Notó claramente cómo los ojos del rubio se abrían más—. ¿No lo crees?

Draco vio de reojo cómo Harry se movía nerviosamente y cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente. Sí, sí lo creía.

—No la merezco, pero… ¿podrías…?

No termino la frase porque el Slytherin se volteó hasta quedar frente a él.  
Clavó su mirada gris en aquellos ojos verdes y levantó la mano derecha para acercar al Gryffindor hasta él, tomándolo desprevenido. Acercó su rostro y lo besó largamente, callando aquellas palabras que luchaban por salir de sus labios, obligándose a olvidar todo.

Se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo necesario y Draco inclinó su cabeza, escondiéndola entre el cuello y hombro de Harry.

—Pero en el sexo de reconciliación yo voy arriba —murmuró mordiendo el cuello del otro.

Y Harry sonrió feliz.  
Las veces que Draco quisiera él iría abajo.

* * *

Este fic lo escribí para el FluffyFest Drarry que hubo a principios del año, fue un desafío de krispysly que decidí escribir yo :P!  
Siento que no me quedó del todo bien, debido a que yo soy más angst y tuve que forzar el final fluffy.

Espero que a alguien le guste, y si no, pues también esperaría un review, ¿les parece :D?


End file.
